The Forgotten War
by steph285
Summary: My telling of the events of Red Alert 2 during the Allied Campaign with views from both sides. Sort of a self insert in some ways as the allied commander.


**A/N:** The usual disclaimer of ownership, with all things Command and Conquer being the ownership of EA or more rightly Westwood studios...Blah blah blah.

Enjoy the story! Reviews and opinions are vital, since the can only make the story better!

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Chrono Storm<strong>

**Location: Moscow**

**Date: July 30, 1972**

Storm clouds covered the sky in Moscow darkening the already war-torn city. The sound of thunder boomed through the sky drowning out the sound of gunfire and explosions that had become the norm in the city. Commander General Georgy Zhukov tried to ignore the sound as he looked on at his base from the balcony of his HQ and construction yard, surveying his soldiers patching out the damage of the allies previous hit and run attack. He heard the door behind him open and one of his personal aid stepped out:

"Comrade General, The Comrade Premier is on the com-channel and is demanding a status report." Said the aid giving a salute.

Zhukov sighed while rubbing his eyes with his hands. He didn't need it this right now, he thought. He turned saying the aid standing in attention waiting for a reply. She was a pretty thing wearing the tight brown uniform of an intelligence officer, all snug in the right places, he though…He tried to push such thought out of his mind, he had a job to do the aids can wait.

"Thank you, Comrade Zofia," He replied finally, "I'll speak to him straight away."

The aid stepped pack inside the building and Zhukov followed her into his office. The allied attack had caught everyone unawares. It started with massive energy signature at the N2000 POW camp in north of the Kremlin and then the camp went dark. Before he or anyone new allied troops have been spotted throughout the north of the city occupying buildings and setting up a defensive perimeter. In a matter of hours two forward bases where lost by air strikes and Mirage hit and runs. Zhukov had sent Kirovs and wave after waves of tanks and troops to combat the new threat, each time they returned with heavy casualties. An entire wings of Kirovs have been wiped out. Now the allies were at the Kremlins doorstep with only the base's two super weapons to deter them, until now.

The communication screen was already up when the general reached his office and the image of Premier Romanov himself sitting behind his desk with his chief advisor by his side.

"Comrade Premier, I …"

"What the hell is going out there, commander?" Romanov yelled, interrupting Zhukov midsentence," We have promoted you to the rank of general after the constant failure of your predecessors like Vladamir and this is how you repay me…By letting the motherland fall!

By that time, the once great, charismatic and stoic premier was leaning on his desk wangling his finger at the screen, his thick face red and sweating profusely. The chief adviser, who bears an uncanny resemblance to Lenin only bald with a weird headband and strange tattoo in his forehead, placed his hand on the premier's shoulder and said:

"Easy Comrade Premier," His voice hoarse and with a hint of condescension Zhukov though. "Let the general explain the situation."

Zhukov waited until the premier sat back to his seat before continuing:

"Thank you, comrade. The allies have destroyed the two nuclear power plants to the east of here, knocking out most of our defenses. Luckily, the division of tesla troopers was on hand to keep the Tesla coils online preventing any chance of any of the allies' cowardly mirage tanks to enter the base. However that did stop some conscripts jumping at the nearest tree, had to court martial a private for endangering the lives in the Base when he started to fire at a nearby fir sapling. But I digress. Unfortunately, the flank guns had been rendered unusable allowing for an allied air strike to destroy the Iron Curtain device and heavily damaged the nuclear silo."

"And your plan for a counter attack?" Asked Romanov

"Still need time to amass the necessary troops, sir" Zhukov replied "Where still waiting on the production of three apocalypse tanks and 7 rhinos. However I must insist that you grant as some troops from your elite guard. With their help the battle will be that much easier."

"But, General, my reports say you outnumber the allied force by about five to one."

"Sir, the soldiers you send me are not trained enough to even be called conscripts!" Zhukov replied beginning to get frustrated. " Most don't know which end of a rifle is for firing and which to hold. We need you soldiers' experience and training!

Romanov remained silent as if considering the idea. His advisor leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear. Romanov turned to the adviser and nodded and then returned to Zhukov:

"Will the nuclear missile still be able to fire?" asked Romanov.

"Yes…Sir" he replied, perplexed at the question. "The missile still intact but due to the damage to the targeting computer we won't be able to fire for at least a couple of hours."

"Make do with what you have, commander." Romanov replied. "If you should fail or if the allies break through, you are ordered to fire the missile on the allied base."

"You would have me nuke Mother Russia, sir" said Zhukov horrified at the idea. "But sir… I must insist…that…"

"No, Commander!" interrupted Romanov by raising his hand at the commander. "You have your orders! We need to stop the allies from taking Moscow be ANY MEANS NECESSARY!"

"Then…Sir…Lend me your troops… There is no need…"

But the communication had been disconnected, Zhukov collapsed at his seat, rubbing his tumbles in frustration, trying to somehow rationalize the Premiers orders. But this is nuking Mother Russia, he thought, firing this massive weapon at its own citizens and troops. There is no way one can deem this as necessary but what can he do?

He thought for felt like hours and then clicked on his communicator:

"Comrade Zofia, tell the War factories to double their production... I don't care if there working a max capacity make them work harder! And tell the troops to begin preparation; I want us to be ready to fight in two hours!"

He switched off the communication and walked out to the balcony to get some air, the icy winter air felt good on his exposed sweaty face. The base around him started to return to life as alarms and shoots echoed his orders and troops became prepared. He smiled at the sight of a conscript rushing of the latrines with his pants down fumbling to keep them up as he was making to his barracks. A sudden burst of thunder was heard above making Zhukov look up at the sky where he noticed something odd: The clouds above his base where darker then the area around it! However before he could make anything of it the first lightning bolt hit.


End file.
